1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garments which hold tools, and more particularly to headbands for holding one or more flashlights on the human head for adjustably projecting a light beam forwardly, rearwardly, or in both directions at the same time.
2. Prior Art
A review of the prior art discloses several different headbands for holding flashlights, but none provide the advantages of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,064 (1984), Schweitzer describes an elastic headband with an adhesively bonded tubular clip oriented laterally and transversely on the headband by a wedge whereby the flashlight is retained in the clip by friction and the beam from the flashlight is adjusted by moving the position of the headband. However, Schweitzer's invention does not embody means for retaining more than one flashlight thereon, nor does it provide for adjustment of light beams therefrom either forwardly or rearwardly in respect to the other.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,249 (1985), Kotchy discloses a flashlight holder formed of a resilient single strap with a plurality of slots so constructed and arranged for wrapping the strap around a flashlight and also wrapping the flashlight around the wrist or forearm to project a light beam along the arm and the corresponding hand to light a working area. This invention is not suited for being worn on the head of a user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,126 (1988), Slay reveals a section of elastic material wrapped around the longitudinal axis of a strap and sewn thereon to form a hollow pucker on one side for receiving and retaining the handle of a flashlight by traverse tension of the elastic material. However, the retaining elastic material is not laterally nor transversely adjustable on the strap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,499 (1988), Martin describes a perforated elastic headband for mounting one or more flashlights on a person's head by insertion of a flashlight through two sets of holes and thereby also providing vertical adjustment of the flashlight beam. However, Martin's invention does not utilize slidingly adjustable flashlight retaining pockets which are believed to be a major improvement of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,793 (1989), Fields discloses a flashlight pocket formed by an overlap of two ends of a headband strap, joined together by stitching and leaving an open ended pocket at the overlap portion of the strap oriented in the forward position. However, the Fields' pocket is neither slidingly nor transversely adjustable with respect to the headband strap.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a headband for retaining one or more flashlights in lateral pockets which are slidingly and transversely adjustable on the headband belt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide adjustable flashlight retaining fabric pockets for both forward and rearward orientation of flashlights on a variety of headband belts.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide adjustable flashlight retaining fabric pockets for use on headband belts which are either worn on or in conjunction with a variety of head protective gear.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the following specification and appended claims.